Much More Than Best Friends
by MissMileyCFans
Summary: Niley - Falling in love is wonderful but finding the strength to tell that one person can be tough, especially when they're you're best friend. Cute Niley one shot. Legal: No last names.


'I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend.' - Best friends, that's all she ever sees us as, what she doesn't know is that I don't want to be just "best friends". I am madly in love with Miley and the truth is I think a part of me always has and always will be. Miley has the power to make me smile on the worst days when I really don't want to. I want to be with her all the time because those are the times when I'm truly happy. I enjoy those times the most, they're what I look forward to each and everyday.

It was when I heard Miley say that sentence about being "best friends" yesterday that I realized how annoyed it made me, almost angry, angry at myself that Miley doesn't feel the same about me as I do for her. So now after hearing those words I want to show Miley there is something more there, we have a special bond and it would be such a waste not to take our relationship further. And how was I going to do that, by just telling her right out. Honestly I think I'm too much of a coward to do it but I have to tell her. I will force myself.

---

I woke up to the noise of my mom trying to wake my brother, Joe. She was banging on the door and she seemed in no mood for Joe's morning attitude. If I was Joe I would be out soon, mom can be scary when she's mad. Locking the door was a new thing Joe had started doing. Joe could be a pain in the ass about getting up out of bed. I wasn't too bad, I guess because I had a day with Miley to look forward to.

As I passed by Joe's room on my way down to the kitchen, Frankie, my younger brother, came running up to me, full of energy. I loved that about that kid, although it was annoying at times.

'Hey Nick will you bring me to the beach today?' He asked, hope in his eyes. I knew there was no way he was going to take no for an answer.

'I can't. I promised Miley I'd spend the day with her.' I simply stated.

'You'd choose your girlfriend over your own brother!'

Here we go. I think to myself

'She's not my girlfriend!' I quickly add in though it pains me to say.

'Whatever. Mom, Nick said he won't bring me to the beach today but you're busy and I can't go alone.'

Damn, he was going to win.

My mom just sighed as Joe exited his room and crossed the hallway to the bathroom. 'Nick please just bring him, Miley can go too and it's only for a while.'

I knew by my mom's tone to just obey her and not fight it.

'Alright but only for an hour or two. No longer, deal?'

Frankie smiled his devious smile and replied 'Deal!'

---

The few hours at the beach turned into the whole day as Miley brought her little sister Noah and we all ended up just having too much fun that we decided to stay. Miley had made me laugh and smile so much today. It was a perfect Saturday. We had just brought Frankie and Noah home when suddenly I realized I was alone with Miley, we were walking down one of the streets in our neighborhood. It was now or never. I felt myself zoning in and out to what Miley was saying. I was nervous but I just needed to do this. It would be over quickly I thought to myself. I stopped as Miley turned around to see why. She looked worried probably because of the look on my face and the fact that all I was able to choke out was stutters.

'Nick what's wrong? Are you ok?'

Ok this was it. And just as I thought that to myself she stood in-front of me and grabbed my two hands, intertwining our fingers. That made me feel a little more at ease.

'I have something to tell you.' I finally managed to spit out.

'Nick... just tell me!' she whined.

She hated not knowing things but I was too nervous to tease her about her whining.

'Miley, I really like you. And the fact that we're only best friends kills me.' Oh my God I was actually doing it, I was actually confessing my love for Miley right to her face. I had no idea where this sudden rush of confidence came from. 'I mean, don't get me wrong I love being your best friend but for a while now I've wanted more. I think we could be great together.' Yes, I was rambling but I just couldn't stop. 'Mi, what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me and give us a chance?' I can't believe I did it. I studied her eyes, they gave nothing away. Uh oh, what if this all goes horribly wrong.

But then I see her smile, great now she's going to laugh at me. I tried to pull my hands away from her but she held them tighter. And with that she leaned up on her toes and gave me a light kiss on the lips, then moved her lips towards my ear and whispered 'Nicholas, I would love to be your girlfriend.'

She gave a little giggle as I happily wrapped my arms around her waist and she lay her head on my shoulder.

This was the beginning of something new, something great.

Now, I am so lucky to have Miley as my best friend and my girlfriend!

*a/n - Please review... my first ever fan-fiction story! It's not great & short but I'm learning! All reviews are appreciated especially criticisms, I want to learn what I can do to make stories better. Thanks for reading!!! :) *

xxx


End file.
